Nuestra Última Noche
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: La primera y única noche en que pudieron estar juntos. ZoroxSanji, SanjixZoro. Yaoi, lemon y muerte de personajes.


_Recomiendo, si es que tenéis oportunidad, escuchar el tema _Phascination Phase_ de la BSO de _Crepúsculo_ mientras lo leéis. Fue lo que me inspiró a escribir esto._

_Espero que os guste._

**Nuestra última noche**

Fic SanjixZoro, ZoroxSanji. Romántico, angustía, tragedia. Lemon y muerte de personajes

Luna nueva. Oscuridad absoluta.

Los desnudos cuerpos de ambos hombres se deslizaban con suavidad y delicadeza en la profunda negrura. Se besaron suavemente, con vehemencia.

Dolor. Y alegría, todo al mismo tiempo.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas antes de llegar hasta allí.

10 años de separación.

La muerte de su líder y mejor amigo.

Unas lágrimas furtivas escaparon de sus ojos, y el otro hombre se apresuró en besar las gotas, una por una, sorbiéndolas entre sus labios.

- Joder... - estaba ansioso, desesperado. No podía esperar, no tenía suficiente. Le amaba tanto y había tenido que estar lejos de él tanto, tantísimo tiempo, que creyó que aquel fuego que los consumía estallaría y acabaría con ellos.

- Tranquilo... - le susurró en su oído, calmándole. - Estoy aquí.

"_Estoy aquí..." _repitió en su cabeza miles de veces, como un eco. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado que se lo dijera? A pesar de que hicieran ver que se odiaran, a pesar de que no hubieran sido capaces de decirse un simple "te quiero" cara a cara... Siempre había deseado oírle decir eso para él.

- Quédate... - le pidió ahogadamente. - Quédate.... _para siempre_...

El hombre asintió, besándole de nuevo y sintiendo contra su piel las cálidas lágrimas de su compañero. En poco tiempo, él también comenzó a llorar inevitablemente. No importaba todos los malos momentos que hubieran pasado entre ellos.

Se amaban de verdad.

Y ese amor que sentían era demasiado fuerte para ellos mismos.

- Me duele. - gimió, sin dejar de llorar.

Le besó en el pecho, sobre su dolido corazón.

- Estoy contigo... - volvió a susurrarle. Pero ciertamente, a él también le dolía. Le iba a partir en dos, le iba a matar... - Por favor, deja que continúe... hagámoslo hasta el final...

Asintió enérgicamente, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Notó como sus suaves dedos recorrían su pecho, bajando lentamente hasta su vientre, rozando con timidez su zona íntima, dura y ansiosa.

- Es nuestra primera vez... - dijo en voz queda, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. - Pero no será la última, ¿verdad?

En respuesta volvió a temblar, derramando más lágrimas.

- No digas más... - le suplicó casi inaudiblemente, ahogado por el nudo en su garganta.

Se aferró más a él en respuesta.

- Tócame. - pidió implorante. - Al menos tócame. - sujetó la fina mano de su compañero y la posó sobre su entrepierna. - No pienses. Tócame. Quiero sentirte... al menos esta vez...

El dolor era tan grande que de repente desapareció, dejando una extraña tranquilidad en su lugar. Comprendió que no podía desperdiciar esa noche.

La única en la que estarían juntos.

La acarició y enredó sus dedos en ella, bajando y subiendo lentamente, notando el estremecimiento del hombre. Su mano también comenzó a moverse, aunque no con tanta diligencia, pero eso ya le bastaba. Sus labios se juntaron torpemente, gimiendo de placer, mezclando sus alientos por la proximidad, y un destello de luz les mostró sus cuerpos por unos instantes.

El rubio contempló al de pelo verde con ternura. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos, sus dientes fuertemente apretados. Tenía la cara empapada de lágrimas y sudor, y un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

Se maldijo a sí mismo. Él preocupado por su dolor, tan absorto como estaba, que no se había percatado que él también sufría. Levantó su mano, rodeando sus hombros y besándolo en la frente.

Sonrieron, y Zoro levantó sus brazos, rodeando a Sanji, gimiendo ahogadamente al correrse en su mano.

- Zoro... - susurró, cogiendo la iniciativa, reclinándose sobre él. - Zoro... - sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero no podía dejar de sonreír. Estaba roto por dentro, pero disfrutaría hasta el final.

Se besaron mientras Sanji se inclinaba sobre su amor y se quedaban tumbados en el suelo.

Metió sus dedos en su boca, lamiéndolos mientras miraba fijamente a su hombre, que tenía una confusa mirada en su rostro.

- 10 años... 10 malditos años separados... - susurró el espadachín, con el entrecejo fruncido de dolor. - 10 años... para una sola noche...

Sus ojos se aguaron y desbordaron. Antes había sido él el que se había mostrado firme, pero ya no podía más.

- Zoro... - gimió él, volviendo a notar ese dolor en su garganta que lo asfixiaba. Bajó su cabeza, insertando sus dedos dentro de él, haciéndole gemir, pero se tapó rápidamente la boca con un puño.

Sanji apartó esa mano, depositando en su lugar sus labios.

- Muérdeme si te duele. - le pidió, introduciéndose por completo en su interior, mientras el húmedo beso continuaba en su boca con desesperación, muriéndose el uno por el otro.

Rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos con firmeza, con toda la que le quedaba, mientras se balanceaba sobre él.

Gritaron. Lloraron. Les dolía, y aunque hubo placer, no pudieron disfrutarlo plenamente. Ahora que por fin lo sabían todo el uno del otro, maldecían constantemente dentro de sus cabezas haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo.

- Más vale tarde que nunca... - susurró, y el otro sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Una vez.

Otra vez.

Y todas las que pudieron. Hasta que sus ojos cansados e hinchados de tanto llorar se cerraron solos de tanto sueño, aún con sus cuerpos moviéndose, abrazándose, acariciándose, besándose...

- No... - se quejó. No se quería dormir.

El otro tampoco, y se empeñó en mantenerse a cuatro gatas sobre el frío suelo de piedra.

- No puedo más... - sollozó, cayendo rendido y sintiendo como terminaba durmiéndose a pesar de todo su esfuerzo.

Su acompañante levantó con pesadez su brazo, acariciando su frente y su mejilla izquierda.

- Siempre has sido muy dormilón... - recordó, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Hizo un último esfuerzo, acercándose tanto como pudo hasta él y cercándolo con sus brazos, rompiendo a llorar cuando instintivamente le rodeó él también, ocultando su cabeza contra su pecho.

Se durmieron.

Y a la mañana siguiente, al despertar, yacían esposados y vestidos de mala manera.

Le cogieron por el pelo y le obligaron a ponerse en pie, dándole severos latigazos en su espalda, mientras que al otro lo pateaban hasta tener la mitad de sus costillas rotas.

Se los llevaron, y le obligaron a contemplar el espectáculo. Después sería su turno.

- ¡¡¡¡VEJESTORIOS!!! - les llamó entonces, cuando su amor ya tenía la soga al cuello.

Se detuvo todo durante un momento, incluso el silencio se hizo absoluto.

- Su último deseo era una noche juntos, nuestra última noche. - recordó. - ¡¡Pues yo también tengo un deseo!!

- ¡¿Os creéis que os dejaremos pedir y pedir como mocosos malcriados?! - gritó el hombre que le sujetaba, dándole un rodillazo en el estómago que lo hizo vomitar sangre.

- Quiero morir con él. - declaró.

Demasiado tarde.

Oyó el sonido de la trampilla al caer. Y cuando alzó su vista vio a su amado rival colgando, forcejeando... y muriendo...

En ese mismo instante, el dolor en su corazón volvió, con fuerza triplicada, y enloqueció.

Gritó, forcejeó, consiguió librarse de los que le aprisionaban y saltar hasta donde estaba su amado, pero antes de poner sus manos encima de él, le dispararon.

La sangre empapó su bello rostro dormido, y esa fue su última imagen de él.

Mientras volvían a sumirse en su último sueño.

**OWARI**

No quise precisar, y dejo a vuestra imaginación las partes sin especificar, aunque en mi cabeza sé quienes son. La historia fue narrada con un primer momento de oscuridad, incertidumbre ante lo que ocurría, una momento de luz, en el que supimos quienes eran los amantes, y antes de que terminaran, de nuevo la penumbra y el fin. Como la luz de un faro.

Soy cruel, perdonadme. Pero música triste como esa hace que saque historias de este tipo. Y tuve que abrir el word a pesar de estar haciendo otras cosas para plasmar lo que esta canción me dictaba.

Un beso a tods. Y disculpadme por seguir subiendo cosas así.


End file.
